


Art: Steve and Bucky

by djchika



Series: deej artwork [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Digital Art, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djchika/pseuds/djchika
Summary: AU where Steve and Bucky live happily (and kinkily) after in Wakanda





	Art: Steve and Bucky

..... 

.....

_don't repost or edit without my permission please and thank you!_

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog here]()
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Retweet here](https://twitter.com/djchika_/status/1074672644258054145)
> 
>  
> 
> [Dreamwidth here ](https://djchika.dreamwidth.org/2155.html#cutid1)


End file.
